


Ella merece ser feliz

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Altered Mental States, Dark, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny se esforzó por alcanzar la felicidad. Así que, simplemente, la merecía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ella merece ser feliz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampisandi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vampisandi).



**Ella merece ser feliz  
con cariño mordelón para Vampi  
**

  
Ginny supo desde pequeña que merecía ser feliz, tal como lo sabe ahora. Su madre se lo dijo. Iba a ser feliz, a cualquier costo, a cualquier sacrificio posible. Su niña merecía ser feliz. Era la única Weasley mujer en generaciones y como tal era como un amuleto de buena suerte. Su vida sería buena. Su vida sería feliz. Su padre reafirmó esta idea día a día, regalándole esas sonrisas que le aseguraban que era su niña, que era diferente. Especial.

Cuando fue un poco más grande se preguntó en qué consistiría esa felicidad. Tal vez, pensó, en tener dinero suficiente como para no usar ropa que había sido de Ron. Tal vez consistía en tener un descanso de sus hermanos, que se debatían eternamente entre protegerla y molestarla. Entre pedirle que convenciera a su madre de llevarlos al parque y prohibirle que jugara con ellos después. . Entre darle y quitarle.

Tal vez la felicidad estaba mucho más allá de eso.

El nombre flotó por mucho tiempo en su familia, entre conversaciones casi susurradas que no entendía muy bien y anécdotas graciosas que les contaban a los niños. Alguien le mostró una foto un día, pero realmente no recordaba quién había sido, o cuándo, o cómo era la foto exactamente. Era de un bebé, pequeño. A Ginny le dio ternura. Ya siendo mayor, se preguntaría de qué manera había podido desarrollar un enamoramiento basada en anécdotas vagas y en la foto de un bebé, pero así fue.

  
* * * * * *

  
Vio su rostro en vivo cuando tenía diez años. Justo como lo ve ahora.

Luego soñó con el momento en el que daría el gran paso de su vida. Y, aunque a veces ciertamente la silueta de su imaginación era poco más que una sombra sin rostro, su corazón la traicionaba constantemente las más de las veces. Era él a quien veía siempre, a su lado. 

  
* * * * * *

  
Trabajó tan duro, para ser notada.

Primero tuvo que superar la timidez que la enfermaba. Nunca había tenido problemas hablando con chicos. Era fácil, todos eran como sus hermanos. Sólo tenía que tratarlos igual. A veces hasta se olvidaban que era chica y se comportaban como si fuera otro más. Y jugaban al quidditch y luego la empujaban con camaradería sin medir su fuerza. Estaba acostumbrada. Pan comido.

¿Por qué no podía ser lo mismo con él? 

Porque él era diferente. Era su él. 

Él tenía que ser diferente. Especial.

No quería que él la tratara como uno más, era eso. Quería que él la tratara diferente. No sabía exactamente qué era "diferente", pero ella lo quería así.

Se dio cuenta de que quería que la tratara como niña, no como simple camarada. Así que, frente a él, procuró comportarse siempre como niña, esperando pacientemente a que funcionara.

No planeaba que ocurriera lo de la cámara de los secretos, pero ayudó a hacerla feliz. ¿No?

  
* * * * * *

  
Hubo un tiempo en el que se aseguró firmemente que había superado su etapa infantil. Harry no era un capricho ni un bicho que pudiera atrapar. Era una persona, una muy especial... pero que al parecer no quería nada con ella. Todos sabían que había besado a Chang.

Ginny ya no intentaba llamar su atención, en serio. Sólo intentaba mostrarle que él era mejor que esa... que ella podía hacer hechizos más poderosos, que podía aprender más rápido, que estaría con él siempre que la necesitara.

Sólo que él seguía mirando a Chang.

Dio lo mejor de si, comprensión y entusiasmo.

Y él miraba al vacío. No la miraba.

La miró el día que besó a Dean.

No estaba exactamente planeado así pero ayudó a hacerla feliz.

  
* * * * * 

Ginny se merecía la felicidad, por eso lo hizo. Había trabajado tan duro, había puesto tanto empeño y corazón. Él la dejó. Así, sin más, en medio de la guerra y ella achacó todas sus dudas a la maldita guerra. Ella lo esperó y cuando él volvió, tras la guerra, tras la sanación posterior, tan lenta, fue ella, ella quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y la eterna disposición. Ella se merecía su felicidad por su ayuda, su constancia y su abnegación.

Ella se merecía esa preciosa boda que tuvieron en el campo, libre de prensa y llena de amigos y felicidad. 

Se merecía su túnica, larga, brillante, hermosa. Se merecía su sonrisa de oreja a oreja al darle su brazo a Harry para que la sostuviera frente al altar.

Él bajó los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa tímida.

  
* * * * *

  
Ginny esperó siempre a que su felicidad llegara, y se esforzó hasta los extremos para conservarla. Por eso no era justo. Por eso lo hizo.

Harry había estado casado con ella por un tiempo razonable y aunque a veces la besaba profundamente y la dejaba temblando y con el corazón en las manos... seguía sonriéndole tímidamente y evadiendo su mirada y Ginny no sabía por qué. 

Ginny quería que Harry la mirara como a una mujer.

Entonces se enteró. 

Tenía que hacerlo.

Porque Harry, su Harry, no podía ser gay. Eso no la hacía feliz. 

  
* * * * * 

  
Lo ama ahora, que Harry la mira directamente, sin timidez, sin nada. Ahora que sus ojos no vagan buscando hombres, como si no fuese suyo. 

Abraza el cuerpo rígido que ella misma se encargó de conservar tras un eterno petrificus totalus.

Luce precioso bajo la luz de la luna.

Y ahí lo tiene, a su disposición para meter los dedos entre el cabello enmarañado y abrazar su cuerpo durante horas sin más molestias, sin más dudas. 

Suyo.

Ahora tiene a Harry para siempre a su lado y nada ni nadie puede arrebatarle lo que es suyo. 

Ella se merece ser feliz, por eso lo hizo.

  
* * * * * * * * *

  
Draco traga en seco y llama a la puerta tres veces. Intenta esperar pacientemente, incómodo, con el pulso acelerado.

  
Cuando se abre la puerta él la mira .

  
El vértigo.

  
Ella le sonríe felizmente.

**Author's Note:**

> Supongo que se le pueden dar diferentes interpretaciones a esto. Una con subtexto Drarry y otra con subtexto Drinny x)... *se le va la olla*. Quería hacerte felizzzzzzzz por un segundo cuando menos *pojotes*.


End file.
